Generally, in an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer, toner from a developer device of an image forming unit of the image forming apparatus is scattered inside the image forming apparatus. The scattered toner is adhered onto an electrostatic charger or the like, and causes the apparatus to malfunction. To reduce the scattering of the toner, measures such as providing a filter, a fan, or the like for collecting the scattered toner may be required.